Live Life
by mixed.up.booklover
Summary: This is a story about a gril her find her way through 1st year. She goes on into 2nd and 4th read it and find out


Chapter 1

"Lisa you there? Hello?"

I was on the phone to my best friend Charlie, who I love to bits! When I was on the phone to her my oldest brother Alex had this friend, Tim and he is the hottest boy I had ever seen. (Yet)

"Oh sorry, hold on a sec" I said and then ran up stairs to my room so no one could hear me on the phone

"Hey, sorry my brother has this new friend called Tim and he is the hottest boy I have ever seen!"

"Does he have short brown hair with big brown eyes and tanned-ish skin?"

"Umm yea I think so, why?"

"I know him! Yea, he goes to my brothers swimming team"

Charlie's family are all into sport. Her dad and her older brother go swimming and her dad is the coach.

"Cool! So you know how cute he is"

"Yeah! He is completely fit and has amazing mussels. I can't believe the change in him this summer, he used to be a scrawny, skinny, no muscle freak!"

"I know, apparently he used to go to our school rival but then he's just moved to our school this year. My brother met him at football practise."

My oldest brother – Matt - is about 16 1/2 and he loves football, that's all he talks about. My other brother – my twin - is 15, Rhys. They are so annoying sometimes! I have to younger sisters – twins - , Sarah and Lucy they're 7 years old. I'm 15, and with 1 older brother, a twin _and _2 younger twin sisters, life's very hard. My mum left us after the twins were born and I haven't heard from her since, I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive her.

"I've got to go now because my dinner's ready; I'll talk to you on msn later. Bye!"

She hung up without waiting for my reply, I didn't mind, I my dinner was ready anyway. It's October and my birthday is in like 2 weeks, well… Rhys' as well. Its 2 days before Halloween and my dad calls me and Rhys the bravest in the whole family – for being born 2 days before Halloween I mean. My dad is called John Ferry, and he owns a little corner shop down the street. I help out sometimes but dad says I'm too young to work there, but that's just an excuse because he doesn't want to pay me any money. I help out with the stacking, storing etc, but sometimes it is really boring! I'm off school for Halloween, I am in my 5th year at high school and I love it! I go to hunter house but my brothers say that 10% of the girl that go there, they grow up to be lesbians. But they don't and it really annoys me when they wind me up like that!

I'm in my room on the computer and I have been waiting for like half an hour for Charlie to go on msn, I came up straight after dinner as well. I heard Tim downstairs with Matt. I'm going down to the Café down the road to see if Charlie's is there. And as so I can pass Tim on the way!

I walked into the dinner and stopped dead in my tracks; Charlie was with a guy, having dinner. I try to get her attention by waving my arms but not in a weirdo kind of way. She saw me then made an excuse and came over.

"What're you doing here?" she asked in a whisper but sort of annoyed voice.

"Well I've been on msn for half an hour waiting on you coming on and I though, well… maybe she's at the café, and you're having dinner with a really good looking guy" Not as good looking as Tim though; I whispered back.

"I know!" she said dreamily, "Isn't he."

"I thought you said your dinner was ready?"

"It was but I was here."

"You talked to me in front of your date!"

"Yeah can we talk about this later? Ok Bye"

"Fine, when your date's over come and see me, I'll be just over here." I said pointing to a table in the corner.

"Lisa!" she moaned.

"I was only joking. Chill out a little." I calmed her down.

So I went home and Tim was still there, the unbelievable god was playing foosball with Matt in the games room. Tim smiled at me and I a went so red i could feel the blood rush to my checks. I smiled back and ran away. I went on the computer to see if anyone was on msn. There was only an a really old friend of mine that went to my primary school, Hope. She is so small when i last saw her which was like p.3 because she left and went to a prep school in Ireland. (England's better). She is now in America because her dad's in the USA army thing.

Lisa says: Heya Wuu2?

Hope says: Heya, I am really annoyed because my dad won't move back to England, he's meant to but nooo he still won't go

Lisa says: Awh! I won't see u then L

Hope says Ino, I really miss you but wats up with u, anyway?

Lisa says: Nothing much really. Just super bored waiting on Charlie to come on.

Hope says: Oh Unlucky then. Lol I might see you if u go to America lol

Lisa says: I dunno if my dad would let us go.

Hope says: pressurize him and take a friend so you don't feel lonely J

Lisa says: Maybe but I'm not good in hot countries, I look horrible coz I have pale skin and then I'll stand out and I hate being the centre of attention. Also I burn really easily.

Hope says: Awk come on L for me?

Lisa says: Grr u know me to well! Ok then I'll brb and go and ask.

I went down stairs to ask my dad if we could go. I also asked if Charlie could come as well and maybe have a birthday over there.

"Daaadddd!!!" I said in a droning voice, "Can we go to America? Just for 2weeks or so?"

"Why do you want to go? You hate hot places?" He said in a strange way.

"Well I could give it a try?" I said and put on a sweet smile with puppy dog eyes, that always works.

"Hm..." he had to think about it; his face screwed up and put his hand over his chin while going, "Hmmmmmmmm…."

"Ok fine but only for 2 weeks and only if I find cheap flights!"

"YES!!! Oh yea dad..."

"What now?"

"Can Charlie come?"

"_**IF**_ her mum lets her and you do more chores round the house"

"Ok deal" and we shook on it. I went back up stairs to talk to Hope and look at the prices. Hopes dad and my dad were really close friends so he would go see them when we are on holiday. Dad didn't care about the prices, I think he really wants to go on holiday. I can't wait! Charlie should be here any minute.

Lisa says: Heya I'm back and dad wants to go J

Hope says: see i told ya so J

Lisa says: I got to go now my friend's here and we are going out. Bye Luv ya xx

I ran down stairs because I heard Charlie come threw the front door. She's really loud! We were going down town but I have to ask her if she wants to go to America.

"Hiya, what took u so long?"

"Long story, you coming?"

"Hold on, Do u want to come on holiday with us?"

"Where to?"

"Florida?"

"Hell yea!!! Let me go home and ask mum first."

So we went down the road to her house to ask her mum if she could go on holiday with us. I was so excited!

"Muuuuuuumm!!! Can i go on holiday with Lisa?"

"Where to?"

"Florida?"

"Do I have to pay anything?"

"No my dad's gonna pay for it all."

"Yea ok, I'll have to talk to your dad first Lisa, how long are you going for?"

"2 weeks?"

"Right , I'll speak with your dad."

As long as Charlie's mum doesn't pay she probably agree. We went back to my house, Charlie's mum gave us a lift. Are parents went into the sitting room and started talking; Charlie and I got bored so we went down to the mall. We went into our favourite shops; it has everything, clothes, make- up, sweets etc etc... I got a new top with a pair of jeans to go with it, I also got some lip- gloss. I also got a new jacket to go with the top and jeans, I got some new ear-rings as well, basically a new outfit completely. They were sparkly and glittery and absolutely gorgeous. We went down to the diner, where we saw Tim, he was with my 2 brothers Rhys and Matt; playing the video games in the corner. There was a bar and me and Charlie sat up at it and got a strawberry milkshake and a banana milkshake. The staff know us very well because we're there favourite costumers, only messing but we're there everyday so we probably are. After the drink we sat at the bar for a while talking. Charlie told me all about her date; she started off telling me how he had a great personality, made her laugh, absolutely gorgeous and then she went on to say how he's an amazing kisser.

"Wait! Hold up! That was your first date with him and already you're making out with him."

"I didn't say that… but yeah."

"Omg, I don't believe you."

After a little more talking, checking Tim out and comparing him to Charlie's date, - Mark - Charlie thinks marks better looking but no, I disagree Tim is way better looking. We headed back to my house after that, Charlie's mum was still talking to my dad, we heard them and decided to be nosey and started listening in by the door.

"So I was wondering Alice, would you like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"Sure, pick me up at 7pm?"

"I'll see you then."

Charlie's mum walked out and we jumped a mile, - Charlie's mum and dad broke up 2 years ago - "Charlie are you coming?" She asked looking at us suspiciously.

"She can stay over for the night if she wants?"

"Sure. Thanks Mr. F"

Charlie and I stayed up most the night talking, "I don't know if I'm happy or grossed out, they're middle aged and going on a date, yet at the same time it would be cool if they got married and we became step-sisters!"

"I know, I don't know what to make of it. It's kinda weird, they've known each other for years and this is so out of the blue."

Charlie has an older brother who is 17, who when I was 13 I fancied my ass off, it would be weird to have him as a step-brother. There would be dad and step mum, Charlie's brother Kyle, Matt, me, Charlie and Rhys, and the two twins Sarah and Lucy. That would be a family of 9, we'd have to move house. I can't wait to see how this goes!

"OMG Charlie you dipstick!!! You spilt nail polish all over the floor!"

"I'm so sorry! Hurry and clean it up"

"You clean it up!"

Charlie's so clumsy! She went to get paper towels and I had watch, she's so funny when she's huffing, lol. Rhys barged in saying "DAD PUT OUR DINNER ON FIRE SO WE GET A CHIPPY!!!" Yes I love chippies, I didn't let on I already had some dinner, I wasn't giving up the rare chance for a chippy!


End file.
